Gaston's Buddies
Gaston's Buddies (named Tom, Dick, Stanley, and Walter) are the four men who serve as the quaternary antagonists of Disney's 30th full-length animated feature film, Beauty and the Beast, and its 2017 live action adaptation. Like LeFou, they are eager to praise (as well as please) Gaston and look up to him as their leader, just like most of the villagers. Tom is voiced by Jim Cummings, Dick is voiced by the late Don Messick, Stanley is voiced by Ralph Fiennes, and Walter is voiced by Alex Manugian. Appearances ''Beauty and the Beast'' Stanley and Walter are first seen in the scene depicting Gaston's failed wedding. When Gaston arrived, Walter chatted up with the somewhat angry and irritated priest while Stanley snuck a bite of the wedding cake, much to the baker's chagrin. They also laughed alongside everyone else (exempting Claudette, Laurette, and Paulette, who ended up crying out of devastation that Gaston was marrying Belle over themselves and presumably keeping them in the dark about it) when Gaston thanked everyone for attending the wedding and then commented that he has to go in and propose to Belle first. The four men are first seen together at the tavern, where they help LeFou cheer up a depressed Gaston through a song idolizing him and emphasizing his strengths (perhaps over-emphasizing), with Stanley getting his leg bitten by Gaston as the latter starts to beat them all up. They also observed the Bimbettes during their scene in the song, with Stanley smirking at Tom and Dick gawking at them. When Maurice arrives and pleads Gaston to help rescue his daughter, they snicker and mock at his description of the Beast. After Gaston agrees to help him, Stanley and Dick grab him and throw him out of the tavern before returning inside and talking about how "crazy old Maurice" amuses them, giving Gaston the idea of blackmailing Belle into saying her marriage vows. They seemed to be aware of and support Gaston's resulting plan to blackmail Belle by incarcerating Maurice under false pretenses afterwards, apparently eavesdropping on Gaston's whispering of the plan with their tankards. Later, they are seen among the rioters (most likely in on Gaston's scheme) when D'Arque and his men arrive to take Maurice to the asylum. After Belle proves out her father's sanity about the Beast, Gaston manipulates the mob into agreeing with him to kill the Beast. Stanley and Dick then throw Maurice into his basement, before Gaston throws Belle inside as well and locks them to keep them from reaching the Beast before the mob can. On their way to the Beast's castle, the mob manages to chop down the tree to use as a battering ram to force open the castle doors. There, Lumière led a surprise attack on the invading villagers. During the battle, Dick was wielding an axe and found himself between a pair of drawers and prepares to strike, only to be knocked in the face between their slamming shelves. Later, he and Walter attempted to subdue the Wardrobe, but were easily defeated; Dick being beaten senseless and Walter being forced inside the Wardrobe's closet and pushes back outside dressed up like a woman, much to his fear and embarrassment. Tom yanks at Fifi's feathers, only to have his rear end burned by Lumière, trying to save her. Soon after, Tom, LeFou, and Stanley chase Sultan into the kitchen, believing they had him cornered. However, they finally retreated out of the castle with the rest of the rioters after being scared away by living knives and Chef Bouche. It is left undisclosed if the four buddies and the villagers ever found out that Gaston died after his battle against the Beast, but it is likely that Gaston's absence from then on would give them that exact message. ''Beauty and the Beast'' Marvel Comics Gaston's buddies made a brief appearance in the ending of Issue 3, where they were seen getting a drink at the bar area of the Tavern. Gallery CheeringUpGaston.png|The buddies helping LeFou in cheering up Gaston. BeatingUpHisBuddies.png|Gaston beating the buddies to overemphasize his strength. Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7734.jpg|Stanley watching as LeFou calls out Maurice for his 'crazy' behavior at the tavern. Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8579.jpg|Tom, Stanley, and LeFou fleeing away with the rest of the rioters in defeat. Trivia *Despite being Gaston's minions, they aren't the secondary villains, LeFou is. *Stanley made a cameo in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, as a commoner in the ball in the first story. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Minion Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Gaolers Category:Scapegoat Category:Insecure Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Fighter Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Nemesis Category:Mobsters Category:Wrathful Category:Comic Relief Category:Extravagant Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Partners in Crime Category:Conspirators Category:Arrogant Category:Karma Houdini Category:Inconclusive Category:Sadists Category:Vandals Category:Pawns Category:Incompetent Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Extremists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Fanatics Category:Blackmailers